


By The End of The Day

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine and Nyota are finally together at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The End of The Day

                Stepping closer, the blue clad figure punched the code to the panel by the door, and the door slip open.

                Entering the room, Christine Chapel could discern the form of one Nyota Uhura, lying on the small sofa, red silk robe wrapped around her curvaceous figure, reading something.

                Very intently reading something.

                She did not even turn to see who had just barged in on their quarters.

                With a few, sure strides, Christine made across the room, approaching Nyota from the back of the sofa. Only then did she realize.

                _She has earplugs on. No wonder she didn’t listen to the door sliding open!_

She carefully leaned closer, avoiding touching Nyota directly, lest she startle her.

                “Honey?” She whispered.

                No response.

                “Love?” Still nothing.

                She then knew what she had to do.

                Carefully, with all the delicacy she could muster, as if she was handling a surgical instrument, she placed her fingers on the back of Nyota’s neck, just as she mouthed a “dearest” that absolutely overflowed with love and care, all the while removing one of the earplugs.

                Uhura then removed the remaining earplug, and let her head slip back, into the caring touch that was now turning into a massage.

                Christine leaned forward, blonde hair spilling over dark one, and their mouths joined in a kiss that was passionate – not in the lust-filled kind of passion, but the one lovers share that says a lot about them – slow, and invigorating.

                When they finally broke the kiss, Nyota was smiling, looking into the eyes of her lover.

                “Hard day at the com?” Christine asked.

                “You have no idea” Nyota answered, a small sigh escaping her mouth. “There was so much traffic today, and subspace noise was terrible! I had a minor earache by the end of the shift. That’s why the earplugs…”

                Christine’s massage was loosening a few knots on Nyota’s neck and should blades.

                “Tell you what” said Christine in an amiable tone “I’ll take a shower, get into something comfortable, and we can relax. Sounds nice?” She asked as she ran her fingers through Nyota’s hair.

                “Sounds lovely” Nyota replied, before placing a gentle kiss on Christine’s right cheek.

                She watched with a feeling of deep, soothing satisfaction as Christine Chapel got up, walked towards the bathroom, and closed the door without locking it.

                _All in all, the day ended pretty well,_ Nyota thought to herself.

               


End file.
